


In Their Bed

by prettyfacebreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys in Chains, Captivity, Chains, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Cutting, Death Threats, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyfacebreaker/pseuds/prettyfacebreaker
Summary: "I love the way you tremble," came a cold whisper, breaking the silence.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	In Their Bed

"Get in, before I change my mind," he said flippantly to Fabio as the shackles of the day's work were taken off. ' _Before I change my mind_.' Now, that was a sentence he hadn't heard before. It was strange to feel any kindness from him even if it was a painfully transparent, begrudging pity. An uncharacteristically gentle hand was run through Fabio's hair, almost as if his captor was determining how broken the boy really was, almost as if he was daring Fabio to try anything given this privilege of sleeping next to him.

Leaning his mouth inches from Fabio's ear, he whispered very soberly with a brooding voice, "You try anything, and I will gut you like a _fish_."

He had no doubts that he was telling the truth.

The way he laid behind Fabio had an unnatural quietness to it that was terrifying to think about. If a man's breathing was this quiet, nothing good would come out of an attempt to hide from him if one was being hunted. In his silent terror that fought off any chance of sleep, he imagined running down a large, empty hall from the approaching predator - only to realize he was right behind him.

This was going to be a difficult night.

Suddenly, he stirred and tensed as two chillingly indifferent hands brought Fabio closer, much closer than necessary. So close, in fact, that those familiar lips just grazed his ear, and when they did, he could feel them curl into a wicked smile. His captor was reveling in Fabio's shriveling courage. How unique his little agitated shaking was! It made the man shudder fiendishly.

"I love the way you tremble," came a cold whisper, breaking the silence. Those invasive hands wrapped tighter around the boy. Each crevasse in his ribs was felt by the roaming fingers as they worked their way over the horrified victim. Fabio's face was utterly blanched, his jaw trembling from the intimate discomfort but too paralyzed by the fear of his unprovoked, _creepy_ affection. Never before had Fabio faced this from his tormentor, all too used to the brutal abuse, the demeaning looks, the agony of being grabbed by his messy red hair, and having it yanked with unparalleled violence.

But this ... was even more horrifying than any beating he had ever taken. Fabio swallowed hard, trying not to give him the satisfaction of squirming.

_Just get some sleep. It'll be better if I just sleep._

"Trying to sleep, pretty boy?" He cooed. With a playfully evil whisper: "I'll tell you something, I'm a bit of a night-owl myself."

Fabio didn't respond, the only noises made being his mute, quivering breaths and a sudden, quiet gasp as a chin was felt on his shoulder and a cold, hard blade was pressed under his ribs. A twinge of panic rushed through Fabio as the cool metal traced foreign patterns into his bare skin, occasionally nicking him. The tormentor clicked his tongue, grinning broadly.

" _Let me help you sleep._ "

Fabio was flipped on his stomach with a roughness not unusual to him and the man sat on his waist, pinning him, nonchalantly passing the switchblade from one hand to the other. That leering smile never went away. Shivering, the boy laid there whispering silent pleas into the pillow.

_Please please please god don't please-_

"You're always so obscenely cute like this, you know?" The soft, dark voice rumbled.

Fabio couldn't breathe; he didn't dare to.

"So cute, so good when you're just terrified-" he suddenly felt the kiss of the knife against his shoulder-blade, sinking, sinking, sinking lower still. "-of me, of what I'm going to do to _you_."

Fabio keened at the sudden pain and shrunk away, down further into the mattress as he felt the blood dribbling down his spine as rain did on glass. Down, down, down, and pooling into the small of his back.

Again and again, cuts were reopened and Fabio's quiet whimpers bordering on sobs were only muffled by the pillow, the knife dancing liberally across his tender flesh, painting him red. The metallic tip hooked into the skin and tore upwards innocently. With each horrible wash of pain over the boy, a small tear would slide down his cheek - caught by the man's thumb who mused over it with a grin.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I'm ever going to get tired of hurting you," he lazily mumbled, earning the boy's broken, bit-back sob as if to plead his case.

_Please don't get tired of me-christ-anything but that._

Seemingly reading his mind, the man glanced down, the corner of his lips fighting a smile as he watched the moonlight bounce poetically from the dark blood to his shaggy red hair. His thumb dug into one of the many fresh cuts and he burrowed the nail deep until that perfectly strangled whine was earned from Fabio and the boy pressed his forehead wildly against the pillow in one energetic effort to escape from underneath him.

"Damn, that's good. _Do it again_." He laughed, and harder now the nail tore through flesh with the mischievous look spreading across his face veiled by darkness. Writhing desperately, Fabio fought against each successive wave of pain, sobs and convulsive gasps muffled but just loud enough to please.

"Again."

Another assault on the wound. Another scream.

" _God, yes_. One more time."

Fabio obeyed out of his own will. No cries needed to be suppressed now and he let them ring through the bedroom as fingers sank into his back, hot, white pain flashing and blinding him. High, cold cackles pierced through the air with each pained yelp and when he felt this was getting too tame, he would carve the boy up a little more, just to make things interesting.

"Too perfect, you're too...goddamn perfect." He praised through clenched teeth, watching the thoroughly distracting mess of cuts, bruises, blood, and tears struggle aimlessly beneath him. Far too tame, he decided. Throwing the knife across the bed, his face contorted in an irritable but deeply excited manner as he grabbed the boy's shoulder and wrenched him onto his back. Almost on instinct, Fabio let his head fall away. He didn't want to see his eyes-he couldn't bear to see them.

"Look at me. _Look_ at me." His head dipping low, he whispered the command, and Fabio had to force his eyes - agonized and glazed over with tears - to meet the icy pair. He waited, feathery light breaths drawing in and out. The silence was horrible, broken occasionally by a quivering sob. And now by his tormentor starting again.

"Do you want to sleep, lovely?" Ever so gently the question crept out.

Fabio's jaw trembled in disbelief and he nodded weakly, watching the stillness in those clear eyes. Yes, all he wanted was to sleep. Away from him. Away from this nightmare. In his own thoughts where he was in control. That was all he ever wanted.

"You can sleep." The tone was permissive, quiet, kind.

If only he had taken a second to think about this kindness before sighing in relief.

As his resigned eyes began to slip shut, they shot open again wildly as two hands constricted around his throat. The boy's mouth fell open as if trying to scream but only let out a sickly gurgle, his own fingers clawing at the unforgiving arms. Desperate tears, wheezes, thrashing.

For his tormentor, this was _exhilarating_. The man only tightened his grip, his deviant smile stretching from ear to ear at the sight of his writhing, his choked back noises, his tears slipping freely down either temple, that gorgeous blue blossoming across his boy's face as the seconds swept by.

_He'll let go-he has to let go-he has to let go-_

Eventually, Fabio didn't fight anymore. That was all gone. Black blotches dancing across his vision, they started to obscure the man's psychotic leer and he gave himself to unconsciousness desperately.

The man didn't let go. Not until Fabio's terrified face went limp peacefully and his lips parted. What an image. That face was simply _sinful_. And he couldn't wait to see the aftermath. 

Finally, he let go and let the boy draw in a rattling breath - more of a gasp. Sighing in pleasure, the tormentor fell beside his favorite toy, gradually slipping away just as he had. Two bodies lay next to one another, their chests rising and falling in sync as Fabio's life seeped out from behind him, staining the sheets a deep red. 

...


End file.
